


Remade Perfectly

by clingykeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Brainwashing, Exhibitionism, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Mind Control, Nipple Piercings, Sex Slave Keith, Throne Sex, Top Lotor (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), afab language, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingykeith/pseuds/clingykeith
Summary: Lotor has captured Keith and brainwashed the hell out of him. Now he's showing off his new toy to the rest of Voltron.
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 197





	Remade Perfectly

Keith can’t really remember what life was like before Lotor. He doesn’t really want to. Lotor is his Master and takes such good care of him, and he makes Keith feels so good. Master’s hands on him are so strong and warm and they play with Keith’s sensitive little body so perfectly. He craves Lotor’s touch constantly, and luckily, he’s never without it for long.

Even now, he’s seated comfortably on Lotor’s lap in the throne room, thighs straddled over his lap and face tucked into his Master’s chest. Keith is nearly naked, as he often is, wearing only a short violet skirt and some gold jewelry on his ears and on his wrists and ankles to mark him as the Emperor’s precious property. Lotor strokes one hand up and down the boy’s back, occasionally sliding up to tangle in his dark hair and scratch at his scalp or sliding down to squeeze at his plump rear underneath his short skirt. The boy doesn’t wear anything underneath his skirt so that he can be of easy access, and he can feel himself growing wetter as he absentmindedly rocks his hips into Lotor’s.

“Bring them in.” The Emperor rumbles, gesturing to the guards with his free hand. The guards return moments later with Keith’s old teammates, hands tied and mouths gagged, who haven’t seen their friend in months. “Ah, Team Voltron. So good to see you again.” At the Emperor’s words, each human is forced to their knees and their gags are pulled out.

The paladins sit a hundred feet away from the Emperor, and the throne he is seated on is elevated to look down on them. Lotor imagines that they could maybe see up Keith’s tiny skirt from their angle. The thought makes him smile.

Shiro is the first to speak, shouting: “Give us Keith back, Lotor!”

The yell startles Keith, who stiffens and whimpers as he hides his face farther into his Master’s chest. Lotor shushes him gently before returning his attention to their guests. “I don’t think you’re in a position to be making demands, Shiro.” He cards long lavender fingers though Keith’s hair. “And I think it’s rude not to ask Keith what he wants.” He curls a finger under the boy’s chin to tilt his head up. “Darling?”

Keith makes a small sound as he allows his head to be maneuvered and meets Lotor’s eyes, wiggling his hips a little.

“Do you want to go with these people?”

Keith looks worried and a little confused as he turns his head to look at his old teammates, before slowly shaking his head.

Lotor smiles. “Do you recognize them, Keith?” Even though he's speaking to the boy in his lap, his eyes are locked on Shiro.

Another slow head shake from Keith.

“Keith! It’s us! Your friends!” Shiro cries out, panicking. Keith’s frown deepens and his dark brows pinch together and turn upward as he turns back to his Emperor for answers.

“Don’t worry, Keith, I’m not sending you away.” The words seem to calm the boy. Lotor guides Keith’s face up to meet his and presses a kiss to his soft lips. Keith lets out an excited little whine and places his hands on his Master’s chest to lean up further and get closer to him, sticking his ass out farther and causing his skirt to ride up completely, revealing the boy’s bare, wet pussy and winking asshole to the room.

Keith kisses excitedly and greedily, humming little happy noises and purring, whining when Lotor pulls away.

“Let Keith be an example to you, Paladins of Voltron.” Lotor says smoothly as he reaches down to run his fingers over the human’s wet folds, pale thighs glistening with slick. “When I first had him in my possession, he resisted me. But he crumbled quickly under my influence. No one stands a chance against my power.” He smirks at how Keith cries out when he inserts two fingers into his dripping cunt. “It took no time at all for him to realize this is where he belongs. His body and mind now belong to me.”

“You’ll never get away with this, Lotor!” Cries Lance, resisting a guard that tries to hold him down. “You can’t do this!”

Lotor laughs. “I already have. This is your Black Paladin now, remade to my desire, he’s nothing more than my personal cocksleeve.” He circles a finger around Keith’s swollen clit. “Isn’t that right?”

Keith is completely pliant, no longer reaching to be able to kiss Lotor’s lips and instead sitting at the comfortable height on his knees, his head resting against the Emperor’s chest as he shudders and whines. His Master is so much bigger than him, even sitting in his lap the Galra towers over him, he feels so small in the best way. He gives a small nod in answer.

Lotor makes a _tsk_ sound, and readjusts the boy to face their audience, his knees still on either side of his Master’s lap, revealing his golden navel piercing and matching barbells in each rosy nipple. “Ah, ah. I want to hear your sweet words. Tell our guests: Who do you belong to?” Lotor pushes, reaching around to give the boy’s clit a gentle pinch.

Keith keens wiggles his hips a little bit. “I belong to Master.” He manages, voice shaky from overwhelm. “I am for the Great Emperor’s pleasure, I live for his cock.” He says it with pride, a dopey smile on his face. His hands come up to play with his hard nipples as he bites his lip and looks back at his Master to see if he did good.

“That’s right, my perfect slut.” Lotor grips Keith’s hips to rock him against his own rapidly hardening erection. “And you love it, don’t you?”

Keith giggles. “Yes, Master. I love being able to worship the Great Emperor’s cock and drink his cum.” The boy starts to bounce and grind in his Master’s lap a little more as he speaks, working himself up just thinking about it.

“That’s my good bitch. Let me reward you.” Lotor makes quick work of pulling out his cock and giving it a few strokes before lining up the already leaking head into his slave’s tiny cunt.

Keith’s eyes roll back into his head and he lets out a loud moan at finally being filled, the sound echoes around the throne room and ingrains itself in the ears of his former teammates. The paladins can’t seem to look away from where their friend’s hole stretches obscenely to accommodate the Emperor’s cock.

Keith tries to ride Lotor himself but he can’t get good leverage facing away from him and his legs get tired quickly. But his Master takes such good care of him and without missing a beat wraps his big hands around Keith’s little waist, his grip encircling the boy’s torso easily. He effortlessly lifts him like he weighs nothing, forcing him up and down his large, ridged member.

The slave can do nothing but whine and cry blissfully as he’s fucked on his Master’s cock. His brain is fuzzy and he can’t find the will to even close his mouth, where his _uh uh uh_ s escape his parted lips, along with some drool creeping down his chin.

When Lotor reaches his peak, he takes Keith with him, yanking the boy down forcefully onto him and grinding to milk those last pulses of orgasm. Keith cries out and shudders as he clenches and cums himself. The boy’s hips and waist are already visibly purpling from the rough treatment, but the ache makes him feel all the more satisfied in pleasing his Master.

Lotor pulls out and yanks Keith’s thighs further apart, giving a perfect view of his gaping pussy as it begins to drip his seed onto the floor beneath them. Keith whines at the feeling of emptiness and distress that he’s losing precious cum. He tosses his head up toward Lotor to plead with him, but Lotor is looking out toward their audience.

The slave reaches down to gather some cum on his fingers and brings them up to his mouth to suck on as he gazes lovingly up at his Master.

“The Keith you knew no longer exists, there is only this cum-loving whore who has learned his place in the new Galra Empire. And soon you all will, as well.”


End file.
